SCP-173
SCP-173, also known as "The Sculpture", is the main antagonist of SCP - Containment Breach. Description SCP-173 is constructed from concrete and rebar with traces of Krylon brand spray paint. SCP-173 is animate and extremely hostile, though the object cannot move while within a direct line of sight. Line of sight must not ''be broken at any time with SCP-173. Personnel assigned to enter container are instructed to alert one another before blinking. Object is reported to attack by snapping the neck at the base of the skull, or by strangulation. In the event of an attack, personnel are to observe Class 4 hazardous object containment procedures. SCP-173 species is Euclid, as said before, personnel are to observe Class 4 hazardous object containment procedures. Personnel report sounds of scraping stone originating from within the container when no one is present inside. This is considered normal, and any change in this behaviour should be reported to the acting HMCL supervisor on duty. While in containment, SCP-173 has been known to produce a reddish brown substance on the floor which later was identified as a combination of feces and blood. Origin of these materials is unknown. The enclosure must be cleaned on a bi-weekly basis. In-game SCP-173 is the first SCP object that the player encounters. After the intro cutscene, SCP-173 will escape into a large ventilation system. After the containment breach, SCP-173 appears in the next room. As soon as the lights in said room go out, SCP-173 will drop down from the aforementioned large vent and kill a scientist and a janitor attempting to escape. Throughout the game, SCP-173 will follow and attempt to snap the player's neck. Unless the player blinks or looks away from it, SCP-173 cannot move. If the player blinks or looks away, SCP-173 will either move significantly closer to them or open any doors that are blocking its way. SCP-173 often spawns in lockrooms, catwalks, the small control room, and sometimes in the metal corridors. As of update v0.8 SCP-173 can spawn in the electrical room, along with SCP-106. Because SCP-173 uses the ventilation system to travel, most of its spawn locations have a broken vent. If the MTF operatives encounter SCP-173, they will proceed to re-contain it, completely ignoring the player if present. When an operative needs to blink, they will announce it before doing so in order to prevent SCP-173 from moving. The operatives will then use a large cage to capture SCP-173 and return it to its containment chamber. Trivia *SCP-173 was the first SCP object ever found, single-handedly responsible for the creation of the SCP Foundation Wiki. *Typing the command into the console will change SCP-173's texture to resemble that of a Jack-O-Lantern. This was added as an easter egg as part of the "Halloween Update". *Even if the player's line of sight is obstructed by a wall, SCP-173 will not move when the player looks in its direction. *The Weeping Angels from the ''Doctor Who series are similar to SCP-173; they can snap necks and are unable to move when observed. *SCP-173 is the only mobile SCP that does not have any animations and is a static figure. Gallery 173 be like, 'fuck'.jpg|SCP-173 captured by MTF units. MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS.png|SCP-173 texture when the Halloween Mod is enabled Label173.jpg|The label outside SCP-173's containment chamber. doc173.jpg|SCP-173's document. 173.jpg|SCP-173 as it appears in the loading screen. Category:SCPs Category:Euclid Category:Hostile